heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers Vol 1 5
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Teen Brigade ** Adversaries: * Lava Men ** ** Other Characters: * * * Frank * * * * Ant-Man's Ants * United States Army Locations: * United States of America ** New York City *** Queens **** Flushing ***** Stark Enterprises Main Plant Items: * Iron Man Armor MK III * Mjolnir * Captain America's Shield * Living Rock Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue contains the title's first letters page, "All About the Avengers". Letters are published from: Morton Hughes, Roger Gilman, and Alan Weiss. The letters page also contains a "Special Announcement Section". The letters page will eventually be re-named "Avengers Assemble". * Thor is last seen in Journey Into Mystery 103 and Journey Into Mystery 104 where he returned from the future battling Zarko the Tomorrow Man and ended up in a battle with Enchantress and the Executioner and later battling Skagg the Storm Giant and Surtur. These events likely occurred prior to Thor's appearance in Fantastic Four 25 and Fantastic Four 26. * Iron Man were last seen in Tales of Suspense 52 in which he battles the Crimson Dynamo and Tales of Suspense 53 where he battles the Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) These events likely occurred prior to Fantastic Four #25 & 26. * Giant Man and Wasp were last seen in Tales to Astonish 54 battling El Toro, and in Tales to Astonish 55 against the Human Top. These adventures likely occurred prior to Fantastic Four #25-26. * Captain America and Rick Jones were last seen in the previous issue of the Avengers as well as Fantastic Four #25-26. * This issue begins directly after the events of Fantastic Four #25 & 26. * Although last seen being swept away by a river in New York in Fantastic Four 26, it is not explained how Bruce Banner managed to get back to New Mexico in such a short amount of time. * The flashback presented by Bruce Banner details events that were originally told in Incredible Hulk 1. * The Lava Men in this issue once sent one of their own to battle Thor, who defeated Molto (Earth-616), the self titled Lava Man, back in Journey Into Mystery 97. * All the Avengers would appear (chronologically) in Avengers #6, although there were two issues of their solo titles (minus Captain America and Rick Jones who didn't have their own solo series as yet.) * Giant Man and Wasp will be seen again in Tales to Astonish 56. * Iron Man would be seen again in Tales of Suspense 54. * Thor appears next in Journey Into Mystery 105. * Bruce Banner/The Hulk would not be seen again until Amazing Spider-Man 14. * Banner takes another dose of Gamma Rays through a Gamma Pill which Rick threw into the Hulk's mouth. * The Lava Men would appear again in Marvel Team-Up 26. * This story is Job# X-652. * credits: ** An Epic Tale, Told with High Drama and Heroic Dignity by: Stan Lee ** Illustrated with Deep Sincerity and Dazzling Beauty by: Jack Kirby ** Inked by: Paul Reinman ** Lettered by: S. Rosen * references: , , and | Trivia = * Rick Jones is incorrectly referred to as "Rick Brown" in this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}